


The first and last time we see each other

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: This fic was written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers Facebook group’s Flash Comp. My chosen main character is Fred, and the prompt for this Edition was Common Room.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Weasleys Writing War - Flash Comp Edt 1





	The first and last time we see each other

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WeasleysWitchesWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleysWitchesWriters/pseuds/WeasleysWitchesWriters) in the [Weasleys_Writing_War_Flash_Comp_Edt_1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Weasleys_Writing_War_Flash_Comp_Edt_1) collection. 



> I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

**31st October 2005**

He watched the last of the students rush out of the portrait hole, their excited chatter and bright smiling faces helping to stem the anticipation brewing in his…well, one couldn’t exactly call it his heart anymore. Being a ghost was a peculiar experience. He could still feel, in a manner of speaking. He still got upset when the older snakes bullied his little lions, felt joy when he was amongst the other ghosts and they were having a party, and most of all he still felt deeply the separation between the world of the living and his current existence. At last he had the common room to himself, his favourite spot in the whole castle without adoubt.

Hogwarts had returned to its usual rhythm after the war, it has been a few years but he was starting to lose track of time in many ways. Nick once told him it was normal to do so, as the spirit continued to disconnect from its previous life. But each new school year brought more fresh first year faces, and saw the seventh years depart, full of knowledge and memories of their time at the castle. As much as he never used to feel nostalgic about his years at Hogwarts, the cycle of students arriving and leaving reminded him too much of the consequences of the cycle of life itself.

He waited nervously for his annual guest as the minutes ticked by, feeling his resolve waver, strong one moment and doubtful of his decision the next. At last the portrait hole opened and his visitor stepped into the room. This time, unlike all the previous times though, he was not alone.

“Hey Freddie,” George said softly in greeting, to not disturb the sleeping bundle in his arms.

If it was at all possible, he felt emotions well up in his throat. “Is that…”

George nodded and walked over to the armchair where he was seated. Careful not to touch his twin’s translucent form, he leaned forward to introduce them. “Freddie, meet Frederick Gideon Weasley. Little Fred, meet your uncle Freddie,” he smiled, the babe taking no notice of them at all, sleeping contentedly.

That smile was very familiar to Fred by now. It was the same smile George wore when he rushed in for an unplanned visit during Easter holidays earlier in the year, panicking at the prospect of fatherhood. A smile of pride in bringing new life into this world, of happiness and unconditional love, and sadness at not being able to share this experience with his twin fully. It was the smile of a man living in a melancholic paradise.

“With a name like that he can be the next Forge,” he offered, though his voice wavered with emotion. Merlin this was difficult. “I will be glad to watch over him from my next destination,” he added.

George startled and looked at him, fear clear in his gaze. “Next destination? What do you mean? What’s wrong? Are you being forced to leave?” he asked, holding little Fred just that bit closer to him. 

Fred shook his head. “It’s time, I need to move on. You’re a dad! The shop is doing better than ever, and Angelina needs you to be there with her to bring up the next generation of Marauder,” he smiled though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You need to stop coming here, and instead trust that I will always be with you.”

“You’re leaving me? But.. you can’t…how will I…what will I do without you?” George asked, clearly distressed now. 

The baby in his arms sensed his distress and began fussing, forcing him to sway the little boy for a moment before setting him down gently on one of the sofas to not disturb him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Fred said with difficulty. 

George snorted. “If you didn’t want to upset me, you wouldn’t be leaving me,” he said in a harsh tone, pacing by the fireplace for a long moment before he managed to rein himself inand sit down in the armchair across from him. He rubbed his face tiredly and looked at his twin apologetically for his outburst. “Can’t you stay?” he asked, knowing that if Fred made up his mind, nothing would stop him. It was a trait they shared from an early age and that served them so well for many years together. 

Fred shook his head regretfully. “Not if I want you to live for the living,” he explained. “There is space in your life for only one Fred, and I know which one I’d want it to be. He’s already more handsome than you,” he grinned, trying to lighten the mood. 

George snorted. “Well he does have your nose so technically he’s more handsome than you,” he retorted before he knew it, the easiness between them comforting in ways he couldn’t describe. The thought of losing this connection was so painful it was like feeling his twin die again. “When will you go?” he asked, wondering just how much time they had together. 

“Tonight,” Fred explained gently, seeing something shatter in his brother’s eyes. “The veil is thin and my passing will be easier. I’ll have to make sure the place is ready for you to join me when it’s your time, eventually,” he offered.

Desperation, grief, resignation, and finally understanding flickered through his twin’s features as he picked little Fred up once again. “I’ll make sure little Fred knows just whom he’s been named after,” he promised. 

Throat thick with emotion, Fred nodded and stepped closer one final time. “I’ll miss you every hour of every day, but I can’t wait to see what you and little Fred here get up to. I want you to try and be happy for both of us.” He wished he could hug him one last time but knew it was impossible, the physical barrier between them another sad reminder of his lack of permanence in this world. “And you little one, give them hell, yeah?” he grinned at little Fred before stepping away. “Give mum my love?”

George nodded and headed for the portrait, unable to watch his twin disappear before his very eyes once again. His heart couldn’t take it if he did. “I’ll see you when the Mischief-

“is Managed,” Fred finished for him, their last farewell before he watched his brother and his little namesake disappear through the portrait hole.

The silence in the Gryffindor common room was soothing. His gaze landed on the little darkened spot by the fireplace, reminding of the accidental explosion of their first formula for the Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder. The desk under the window was once covered with their design ideas and logo sketches when they were still hopeful to win the money from Ludo Bagman and their bet on the Triwizard Tournament. And the notice board in the corner was the first place they advertised their Skiving Snackboxes to find out if there was demand for their products. This room has changed so little over the years, and he couldn’t imagine a more fitting place for his final moments, the memories of their hard work to build the Wheezes still sweetbitter in his mind. 

The edges of his body began to blur and his form flickered from view as he said his final goodbyes, memories of his twin and his family on the forefront of his mind, with a hope to see them again and watch over them, whatever the next destination was.


End file.
